A Lonely Soul
by Clearwater -SF-O
Summary: A year has passed since the barrier was destroyed. Humans and Monsters now co-exist in complete peace. Everyone's happy. Everyone's living a peaceful life. All except one... One last soul who had no choice but to stay behind... Rated T for mild language and fantasy violence.
1. Intro - All Alone

...Oh.

Um... Howdy. Remember me?

...No? You don't? Are you sure?

Well, in any case, I'm... Flowey. Flowey the Flower. Are you SURE you don't remember me?

 **You IDIOT. How could you forget me after all this time?!**

It... Has been around a year, I guess...

I see you remembered my request from last time. You left the save file as it was. You left all of us to live our lives after what we all went through.

Erm... If you're looking for Frisk, Toriel, Asgore and the others... They all moved to the surface not long after you left. In fact, every single monster who used to live here in the Underground left to go up top and lead a new life.

...All of them except me. Really, you don't remember? You were with me when I told Frisk about how I stayed behind. He did his best for me, but in the end, he couldn't save me either.

So they left. And I'm all alone down here again...

 **Not that YOU would understand. You left AS WELL, remember?!**

Actually, maybe you would. The reason you left too was so that no one could ever touch that save file ever again and accidentally reset the whole timeline. You left so we could all live in peace.

Everyone save for me.

I'm still stuck down here, all by myself, being tortured by how alone I am. **It's driving me mad. MAD I TELL YOU**!

...Huff huff... I'm sorry about that. Ever since Frisk and the others left, I've been trying not to let my 'other' self take me over. I've been trying to stay positive, I've been trying to fight it, but I fear it's a losing battle... It's going to fill in that Soulless part of me and poison it again... That empty space...

Frisk, where are you? I need you...

Please...

Help me... Help me... Help me...


	2. Chapter 1 - A Late Night

The orange-white light of the tabletop lamp brightened up the corner of the otherwise completely dim room. Neatly stacked on the tablet were copybooks and workbooks of all different shapes and sizes, each one containing many different copied-down lessons and corrected exercises about different subjects. The tidiness of each one varied between book, with the history one being the cleanest by far, lessons written in 3 differently colored pens and papers and photocopied pictures neatly glued in and perfectly aligned on the page it was stuck to.

Not all of the books were that organized, however. The mathematics one, for example, was a mess of scrawls and smudged ink, with each page's corners creased up. Quite a mess, to say the least. But the young boy who owned these books didn't seem to care too much. He'd just turn a page - and begin messing that one up instead.

The boy sneeked a quick peek at a particular page in the aforementioned history book, looking at an emblem consisting of three triangles at the bottom, and a circle in the middle, with either side of it containing a basic wing shape. He studied it for a few seconds as he commited its features to memory, shut it again and continued to sketch it out on a pad of paper, slowly creating the wings next to the circle. He felt a cool breeze tickle his neck, and ruffle the bottom part of his pajama shirt. The boy got up and moved to the window, standing on the chair he was sitting on, and went to shut it. Closer to the breeze that was coming in, the boy's long hair began to flutter. Before he did shut the window though, he gazed out at the illuminated town around him.

Currently, all was quiet. Most young Monsters and Humans had been tucked into bed by their parents and had fallen asleep hours ago. Not this one; he was still busy with some 'works' of art he was currently creating. Despite the noise and constant rustling of screwed-up paper, he was kind of surprised that his so-called 'mother', Toriel, hadn't come into his room to see what he was up to when he should be sleeping.

 _Maybe she's gone to bed as well, or maybe she thinks I'm still busy with homework._ The boy thought, smirking. Maybe breaking one or two rules was okay, but he would regret it in the morning if he didn't go to sleep soon. The boy yawned, and decided to look at the distant mountain that made up the beautiful backdrop of this quiet town. Mount Ebott.

Exactly one year ago, this little boy fell down into the dark passageways of the Underground after attempting to climb the mountain. The entire population of Monsters that had been banished by the Humans to this place, was what he found. They tried to kill him and take his Soul so they could breach the barrier keeping them down there. But instead of killing him, they made friends with him. The boy became the saviour of all the Monsters in the world, destroying the barrier and letting them back up to the surface, where they and Humans now co-exist in perfect harmony. It was all thanks to this little boy that every single Monster in the world was now living a happy life...

 _Wait. Not all of was one more person who I knew... Maybe only for a few minutes, but even so, he's still the one person who's my best friend..._ Frisk thought.

Frisk closed his eyes and remembered a certain 'Surreal Dreamer', the one who couldn't come with Frisk to the surface...

 **Frisk, don't you have anything better to do?**

Asriel Dreemur...

The real saviour. The one who sacrificed his happiness and his life for the others.

Frisk's true best friend.

 _Are you still alive? Are you still down there? Are you safe? Are you sound? And... do you still remember me...?_ Frisk began to think in his mind, gazing at the faint outline of the mountain.

Frisk turned around and looked at his bedside clock. The red LEDs lit up the numbers 23:24. It was almost midnight. Frisk raised his eyebrows at this. That much time had passed already?

 _I'd better get to sleep... I'll be regretting it if I don't._

Frisk shut the window and latched it, drew the curtains, tidied up the desk to the best of his ability, and headed for his bed. He was planning on catching up with Sans and Papyrus tomorrow. Undyne could be coming for the ride as well. They agreed to meet up at the park. He couldn't wait, but he had to. Sleeping would help him bring the time closer.

Frisk brought the duvet over his body and rested his head on the pillow, looking face-up at the ceiling, thinking about what other friends he could invite...

 _Asriel... Wish you were here, buddy. You asked me if I had something better to do. Of course I do, and I want you to come along and do it with me and the others.. But you can't..._

Frisk let out an exasperated sigh. If he was here now... He'd be with him all of the time. They'd do anything. They'd face anything. They'd help anyone. They'd face anyone. He just wanted to be with him again...

Frisk... I need you...

Please...

Help me... Help me... Help me...


	3. Chapter 2 - Myself and 'Myself'

Now that I think about it, I'm a little surprised that it has actually already been a year since all of this ever happened. From what I remember, the Underground was always busy in some way: Snowdin with its eternally-cold climate, everyone living in those houses of theirs.

 _ **They never thought of putting ME in a house, did they?!**_

A house doesn't suit a flower like me anyway. I need the fresh air. It helps me keep the short bursts of sanity I manage to have last as long as possible.

Yup, that's myself all right. But then there's that... Non-sane part of me. What I was. What I'm trying so hard not to be right now. What I call 'Myself'. They say that sanity comes from being lonely most of the time. That might be what's happening to me actually, since I'm now the only one down here... Apart from the mouses that come by here from time to time.

 _ **But they're living fine, AREN'T THEY?! They've got each other! They've got someone with them! I've only got myself! I HATE them!**_

Gasp... No matter how hard I try, I can't keep it in check...

...

...Wait, that's the reason you're back here now? To keep me company?  
Golly. I... I would say thank you, but I won't. Just in case 'Myself' surfaces again. So you really are still my friend, huh? Does that mean that you would've actually reset the save when I was done talking to you?

...No? Are you serious?

Well, golly. I'm flattered. I haven't had someone care for me ever since Chara and Frisk left me.  
...Pardon me? ...You're wondering why I call Frisk 'Chara'? Well, it goes rather complicated...  
I wanna go somewhere. Seeing as we have some **time to kill,** I guess I can tell you.

 _ **You'd better do as I say, or else I'll tear you up on this very spot. And don't think about running away either.**_

[Authors Note: Hey everyone, I hope you're all enjoying 'A Lonely Soul' so far! I'd just like to say thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews that I've been given so far, it really does mean a lot to me. Please keep them coming! :) ]


	4. Chapter 3 - Two Skeletons and a Human

Frisk reflexively took in a sharp, deep breath as his head involuntarily jumped from resting on the pillow into the air, his heart beating fast in his ribcage. His breathing was shallow and fast but after a few seconds, he slowly regained control of it and it calmed down.

 _D-Did I h-have... a n-n-nightmare?_

Frisk let his head fall down onto the pillow. Despite having gotten his breathing under control, his entire body was trembling all over. He was scared of nightmares. Even being able to remember the contents of one of those horrific imaginations made him want to cry in fear. But despite the tears beginning to flow down his face and wet the pillow he was crying into, he forced himself to remember. He remembered a voice in a pitch black space, calling Frisk's name and desperately called for help. Then the voice suddenly became dark and evil, telling Frisk that if he didn't do what he was told to, he'd be ripped into pieces where he'd stand. The last thing he remembered was demonic-like laughter echoing all around him.

 _Take a deep breath and relax. Dreams aren't real. Not even the darkest ones._

Frisk got out of bed, stretched his arms and legs to release the cramp that had built up during his sleep and opened the curtains to reveal a bright orange sunrise, the rays illuminating his room up. The noises of early morning traffic echoed all around the town, and up to Frisk's room. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened up each drawer, picking out the first clean clothes he could see and get to. It so happened to be his favorite blue-and-purple striped T-shirt, and his short dark-blue trousers.

Once he was done, Frisk shut the door to his room behind him and headed downstairs. Going into the living room, the first thing he happened upon was Toriel, sitting in a comfy green chair, her head stuck into a cooking book. Toriel didn't seem to hear Frisk come downstairs, so Frisk walked over to her and tugged on her sleeve to get her attention. Peering over the top of the book, Toriel noticed Frisk and gave a loving smile.

''Good morning, my child!'' She beamed, crouching down and kissing Frisk on the forehead. ''Did you sleep well?''

Frisk hesistated for a moment. He did have that nightmare, sure, but despite that, he still felt rather refreshed. She he went ahead and nodded.

''Ah, I am glad to hear. So you are going out with your friends today? I hope you have fun! But come with me first, I have made you a packed lunch to bring with you.''

Frisk followed Toriel into the kitchen, where the latter opened the door on the fridge and fumbled about for a moment before withdrawing a rectangular plastic container, with contents of food inside it, and handed it to Frisk.

''I made some tuna and sweetcorn sandwiches for you. They're wrapped in the tin foil.'' Toriel explained. ''Be careful you do not bash them around too much. I put an orange in too, as well as a carton of orange juice. I decided on orange juice because I do not wish for you to drink too many fizzy drinks, and risk having them rot your teeth.''

Frisk groaned briefly, but then shrugged his shoulders.

 _It is what it is, I guess. Maybe next time._

''So I guess that is everything...'' Toriel started, but was interrupted when she and Frisk heard a loud banging at the door. ''Oh? Are they already here?''

Frisk jumped with joy and went with Toriel to the door, where they could hear two voices bickering:

''-shouldn't have knocked that hard! We don't want the Human to wake up to the sound of us banging their door down!''

''So?'' The other voice, sounding very lazy, retorted. ''If they're still asleep, then we have to make enough noise for them to hear us. ...I'll knock again.''

The person on the other side of the door was just about to slam the palm of his hand into the door again when Toriel opened it up from the other side.

"Oh, do not worry, we heard you perfectly the first time." She interjected to the two skeletons waiting on the other side. The two of then were, in fact, Sans and Papyrus, two of Frisk's best friends. The two of them always used to squabble amongst each other when they were alone. Sans was the smaller and more wise-cracking of the two, while Papyrus held himself in very high self-esteem. They lived only a few houses down the street from where Frisk and Toriek lived, and were always free to swing by for more than a few hours per day.

"Greetings, Toriel!" Papyrus said to Toriel, barging in and shaking her paw, before turning to Frisk and shaking his hand, too. "And greetings to you too, Human!"

"Hey Toriel," Sans said, less-than-enthusiastic than his brother but still genuinly pleased to see them. "Heya kiddo. You doin' good?"

Frisk smiled and said yes.

"Oh?" Toriel asked. "Sans, you appear to not be speaking in Comic Sans. Why is that?"

"Not too sure myself," Sans admitted. "I think the writer wants to keep the whole story to just one font so it's easier on the reader's eyes."

"And is Undyne not with you either?"

"She said she was busy with... Something." Papyrus answered, not sounding overly sure with the way he said it. "But she'll join us at the park later."

"By something, he means that Undyne's still cleaning that abomination of yours when you were last cooking with her." Sans smirked, an expression of victory on his face.

"It was not an abomination!" Papyrus protested. "It just so happened I didn't know how to utilize a Human mixing machine!"

"It was still an abomination, anyway."

"Then _you_ try cooking something than going to Grillby's next mealtime, see how hard it is for yourself-"

"ANYWAY." Sans cut Papyrus off before he could lecture any further. "Undyne's probably done by now, so are you ready or what, kid?"

Frisk nodded his answer, said goodbye to Toriel, and followed Sans and Papyrus down the road.

"Be good, all right?" Toriel called out to them as they slowly disappeared from her view.

(Author's Note: God, I was laughing so much when I came up with Sans' 4th-wall breaking comment. I'm actually rather glad I thought of that. XD )


	5. Chapter 4 - Time to Kill

The reason I kept calling Frisk 'Chara'... Well, he obviously weared the same clothes as her. Right down to the shoes. So naturally, I was stumped for a while.

But the real reason why... It's because of his 'Determination' to save everyone in one time - and kill them in another. There was a 'false' timeline that once occured where Chara begun to influence Frisk. She fooled me again, and I mistook Frisk for Chara. He killed everyone... Even me. _**Makes a change from ME being the one doing the killing for once.**_

But before I did become a flower, Chara was the only one who understood me, she was the only one who was fun to play with. But now, when I think about how different Chara and Frisk were... I think I prefer Frisk's way of living now.

Chara was the one who made me adopt the 'Kill or be killed' perspective. But it was Frisk who made me change it to 'Don't kill, and don't be killed.'

Golly, why didn't I think of that? Maybe that's what's up with me... Maybe 'Myself' is really Chara's personality trying to take over me, and myself right now is Frisk's personality fighting to stay sane and stop Chara take over...

 _ **You IDIOT, Flowey, why didn't you even THINK about this explanation?!**_

Because I didn't think it was possible that any part of Chara remained after she died...

No, wait...

I absorbed her Soul when she died, maybe that's why...

Go on. You might as well laugh. Go on, do it. I know you said you wanted to keep me company, but I would be laughing at how stupid I've been.

 _ **Do it, and send me back to how I was. You'll regret it for the REST of your days if you don't.**_

...Well, if you don't want to, I won't force you.

We're here. At the spot. Yep, just a mouse hole. I always come by here every day to see the mouses that run by every few minutes or so. Why?

 _ **Why NOT? Remember what I said? Time to KILL. Because seeing these stupid, stuck-up, bucked-tooth rodents run to and fro with each other annoys me. It makes me want to kill them every time I even SEE them! I want them to feel what I'M feeling! I want them to feel my pain! My SUFFERING!**_

I'm losing it more and more. I'm sorry you had to see that display. Every time I come here, I always flip out and kill one of them the moment it comes out. You can see the pile over there. Yeah, they're all dead. One every day for the past few months. It started out with myself just looking for something to do, because I had nothing to do. I always had time to kill. So, I caught a mouse out of this hole, and decided to hang it up and just leave it to starve to death. It was just a little so something to do.

Then, 'Myself' took over more and more of me every day. I kept coming back here, catching a mouse. I began to kill them in different ways, each more vicious than the last. I choked them. I broke their bones. I drowned them.

I know that you're probably angry with me because I've been doing. I am too. It's not like I didn't try to stop myself!

 _ **Well, I guess I didn't try HARD enough, did I?! Go on. Teach me some common sense. It's what I deserve.**_

...You're not going to? Why... Why are you being so patient and understanding with me...?

 _ **It's because you don't have the guts. Is that why?!**_

You can keep following me if you want. Like I said, I appreciate the company. Just... Don't get to close in case 'I' try something, ok?

(Author's Note: Hey, this story's hit 25 followers! That's amazing, thanks a lot for the support! Also, forgive me if my chapter uploads are a little erratic right now. The reason why is because the USB charger cable for my tablet is fried, so I'm having to wait for a new one to reach me. It should get here at the end of the week this chapter's uploaded. I try to aim to upload at least one chapter per week, and right now, it's usually on Tuesday afternoons France local time I tend to upload them. Also, homework. That's more important than this.

But anyway guys, thank you again for 25 followers! Please keep them coming! :) )


	6. Chapter 5 - Mistakes Of The Past

Frisk walked down the street behind Sans and Papyrus, his hands thrust deep down into his coat pockets as so to keep them warm. He could see his breath become a white pocket of hot air every time he exhaled through his nose and mouth. Despite it being Fall, the weather had been taking a turn for the cooler rather quickly. Sans and Papyrus were used to it though, having lived in the cold climate for more than a long time.

''So what've you and Tori been up to this week, Frisk?'' Sans asked, looking behind him. ''Anything interesting?''

Frisk blew out some air between his lips. Most days, it wasn't really anything special. On the weekdays, Frisk and Toriel would be at school for most of the day, Frisk learning and Toriel teaching. To avoid potential accusations of favortism from Frisk's fellow classmates, Toriel was teaching a class different to Frisk's. But the two always got together during weekends, where they'd head down to the local library and borrow a few books for them to read together.

That was pretty much a normal week for them. Life was pretty good for them right now. As for their friends...

Frisk asked Sans and Papyrus, in reply to the former's original question, what _they_ had been up to.

''Eh, still on the prowl for a job.'' Sans replied. ''Papyrus has been more busy than me though.''

''I have been working closely with Muffet to help promote her new diner. I am, er, working as a chef in general.'' Papryus cleared his throat uncomfortably. ''But she's still grateful for all the work I'm doing for her. But in truth, it's Undyne who's been helping me.''

''So you're just taking credit for what she's been teaching you?''

''No, no! I didn't mean it like that!'' Papryus quickly answered. ''I mean, well, yes... To a degree. Most times she does let me borrow her recipes..."

''Does she know?''

''Of course not!''

Frisk bit his lip upon hearing that. Sometimes, you do have to keep some things secret to avoid potential complications, but they all have to come out one day. Papyrus, while genuinely awesome, still had a few life lessons to learn.

''Hm? What is it, human?''

Frisk told Papyrus that one day, he would have to tell Undyne and take whatever she had to say for him on the chin.

''But see, that's the beauty of keeping secrets! What Undyne doesn't know, can't hurt her!''

 _...Really, what kind of an excuse is that?!_

Frisk retooled and tried another approach, quoting a famous line from a famous man known as Mark Twain: 'Confession is good for my soul, but sure as hell plays havoc with my reputation.'

Sans thought this over for his brother.

''What the kid says is true, bro. You'll have to come out with it all one day.''

Papyrus frowned. Could he really have the guts to do it?

''Ugh... Okay, but promise me that you have to back me up.''

Frisk, as much as he wanted to help his friend out with that dilemma, had to refuse, saying there are some things in the world you have to do yourself. But one day, he would find the strength to do so.

''Really? Wowie, maybe I could do it right here and now when we meet up with her... Hey, there she is!''

As Frisk, Sans and Papyrus turned a corner and came off of the street they were walking on, the local park came into full view. Despite the not-so-brilliant weather, there were still a few Monsters and Humans gathered there, telling each other what they'd been up to over the past few days. Some Monster children were playing games of Tag, while Human children played on the climbing frame and with the small zipwire. Some of the adults were walking pets as they left their children to play.

''Well, we're here,'' Sans said, pausing to rub his boney hands together to warm them up. Frisk noticed this.

 _D...Does Sans get cold? That's illogical for a skeleton._

''Ah! Over there!'' Papyrus announced, pointing to where Undyne was working out in a quiet space. ''Let's go say hi!''

''After you then.'' Sans shrugged. Papyrus grunted, and sauntered forward.

Undyne heaved and puffed, completely out of breath. She was Determined to finish this set though.

''Seven... Eight...'' She weazed between push-ups. ''Ninety-nine...''

Her arms violentely trembled under the pressure and constant exercise. _Just one more,_ she thought. _C'mon, you little weasel! Do it!_

Undyne took in one last deep breath and forced her arms to push up off of the ground and support her body for a few seconds. _And... one-hundred!_

She collapsed onto the ground, out of breath and completely fatigued.

''Oh, no! Undyne!''

''Huh? What?''

Next thing she knew, Papyrus was rolling her face-up and checking her over.

''Oh,'' She grinned. ''Heya Papyrus.''

''Are you okay?!''

''Okay? Pshaw, you worry too much. I've had a lot worse.'' Undyne slowly got off of the ground and back onto her legs. ''I do this every day. How am I gonna stay in shape if I don't work out?''

''You had me worried for a second there! I was afraid!''

''Hah! YOU, afraid? I've never seen you worry about me at all!'' Undyne laughed. Papyrus joined in, even though he had no clue what they were laughing about. Frisk and Sans soon arrived.

''Oh, hey Sans,'' Undyne said. ''Hey there, lil' squirt.'' She added, turning to face Frisk. The Human asked her to call him by his proper name.

''What, you don't like ' lil' squirt?' " Undyne raised her eyebrows. ''All this time I've been calling you that, and you never moaned.''

Frisk shrugged. _There's always some point where we've had enough of one thing._

''Hey Undyne, I think my bro has something he wants to tell ya.'' Sans piped up. ''Don't you?''

''What do you-'' Papyrus began, then remembered. ''Oh yes, that's right! Undyne, there's something I need to tell you.''

''What's up?'' She asked. Sans tapped Frisk on the shoulder to get his attention.

''I think we should give these two some space. If things do kick off though, we'll step in. Promise.''

Frisk nodded, and he and Sans went over to a nearby bench under a tree, clearing off the rainwater and sitting down. Sans grimaced. He wasn't used to sitting down on wet benches. Frisk decided to get his lunch out and started to nibble on one of his sandwiches that Toriel made for him.

''Ya think she'll go easy on him?'' Sans asked Frisk. He shrugged and said he had no idea. The situation looked hopeful for now, mind. A few quiet minutes passed as they watched Papyrus and Undyne talk. Frisk felt uneasy though. He didn't exactly want two of his best friends falling out.

A violent feeling suddenly swept through Frisk's body, alarming him. The park faded from his view to a black void in a matter of seconds. It felt like he had been forced into a nightmare. He couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet. His breath was no longer visible in the air every time he exhaled. Frisk begun to panic like he did this morning. He tried to keep his breathing steady, but it was no use.

 _Where am I?! Sans?! Papyrus?! Undyne?!_

Frisk took a step forward into the void. A flower with a face popped out in front of him.

 _Flowey?_

 _''_ _ **Hee hee hee. Enjoying your life?''**_

Frisk gasped and tried to run, but found himself frozen to the spot.

 **''** _ **Oh, you're not going anywhere. We have some unfinished buisness.**_ **''**

Flowey's face turned into a horrific, disturbing, warped one.

 **''** _ **So... Thought it'd be FUN to leave me behind, did you?! Look at yourself. All these friends you have... You're going to have to leave them behind one day too. The same way you left me.''**_

 _Y...You're... No! I didn't want to leave you behind! You told me that I had to go on without you, even though I didn't want to!_

Frisk desperately blurted out this statement to Flowey.

 _ **''But what if you DID decide to come back, and save me? What if I was in your debt? But NO. You never once thought of going back, did you?''**_

Frisk cried out that he would've gone back at any time to the Underground to bring him back, if the circumstances allowed. He also added that he never once forgot about him.

 _ **''For one, I can't read your mind. So how do I know you're not LYING?!**_ ''

Frisk gulped.

 _ **''As for going back... You never TRIED. You failed ONCE. That doesn't mean you'll fail again. But you just put that attempt behind you and moved on. You forgot that I'm still around, though I'm still here to make your past catch up with you.''**_

Flowey went back into the ground, then popped out again, closer to Frisk.

 _ **''I'm here to make your incapabilites HAUNT YOU.''**_

Frisk felt rooted to the spot, helpless and incapicitated as he watched Flowey surround him with white pellets.

 _ **''But don't worry. At least the one thing you managed to do...''**_

The pellets moved closer to Frisk. They were going to strike him any moment now...

 _ **''...was not letting your 'friends' know how much of an IDIOT you are.''**_

(Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for going AWOL during most of December and having not uploaded anything, but I had the extremely bad luck of having my tablet stolen during my school term. I was really gutted and somewhat depressed over that fact, meaning that I now only have the weekends to be able to work on my fanfics. It *ahem* wrecked my... Determination, to say the least. Because of this, uploads will now be somewhat random until future notice. I'm really sorry to let you guys down, but it is what it is. I have made a New Year's Resolution to finish this fanfic though, so stay tuned and you'll see the next chapter as soon as it's ready.

Also, I just noticed: Thank you all so much for 40 Followers! Knowing that people are liking my stuff and want to see more replaces the Determination that was destroyed in me, so I'm really grateful! Thank you again so much! :D )


	7. Chapter 6 - Soulless, Merciless

Urgh… My head…

What… What happened to me ? I was just walking along next to you when I started to feel really wierd... I must've passed out, or something. Yeah, I did... Had a dream, as we-

Oh, no. No, please don't tell me that was real...! He was all deformed and ugly and bloody, he wasn't at all how I remembered him, he was being a ruthless savage, he was... He was... No, it can't be real...

 _ **Dreams come true, you moron. This is proof. Admit it!**_

No! I won't! I know Frisk, he literally wouldn't hurt even a fly! Now _get out of my mind!_

Huff huff...Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry... Give me a second though. ...Where are we now?

Ah, the entrance to Waterfall I see. This is a nice place as far as nice places go. Serene and quiet. The sounds of the river flowing can give you some peace and quiet if you need to be alone for a while.

There were some houses at the end somewhere, and a little village full of these, er... What are they? Cats, dogs, I have no idea...

Well, guess we should keep moving. To whereever it is we're going. ...Just take our time and see the sights, I guess.

...

...

...

...Pardon?

Oh, the dream. You're asking me to describe it? _**Well, BACK OFF and stop being so nosy.**_ It's... not pleasant to talk about.

...No, seriously. Please. I don't want to.

 _ **I just TOLD you not to! Clean your ears out! I don't WANT to!**_

... you insist. But this was your request, so expect 'myself' to take over.

The dream... I was in a black, empty void. It was just me. I started to become scared, so I started to call for help. Someone. _Anyone._ Then Frisk appeared. Only... It didn't look or feel like him. He had the same clothes and haircut, but his eyes... Black as the lightless bottom of the ocean, blood smeared all around them and running down his cheeks. There were red stains on his sweater, and in his hands, a knife... He came closer and closer to me, a sadistic, twisted psychopathic smile on his face. At first, I was happy to see him. But the closer he got to me, the more scared and unsettled I felt. I cried at him to stop. He didn't. I even cried 'MERCY!'' at him...

But a Soulless being is a Merciless being.

He started ripping cuts into every single part of my body. He tore off my petals one by one and ripped them into microscopic pieces. He cut off my stem and crushed it under his foot, rolling it around to turn it into a green smudge. I never felt so much pain in my life. Then he turned to me. I screamed out for help, before everything went black...

And I woke up here.

There was no way that felt like Frisk in that dream. It felt more like Chara... Like she possesed him, just like in that alternate timeline...

Is that what happened when he left? Chara somehow caught up to him? Did she jump from my body to Frisk's when I said my final farewell to him?

Or is 'myself' taking over and making me hallucinate? I have no idea...

(Author's note: 50 followers... It appears that this is slowly becoming one of the more popular fanfics out there. I can't really say anything else than thank you to be honest, so really, I thank each and every single one of you for supporting me and this fanfic, despite the inability to be able to work on this on demand right now. You guys are amazing. :D

Also, apologies if my description of Flowey's dream went a little bit too into detail. I'm trying to keep this at a T rating, but there wasn't technically any detailed gore, so...)


	8. Chapter 7 - A Void, Adrift

_What happened? Is he okay?_

 _Wish I knew. First he was chewing on his lunch, he was perfectly fine… Then he just spazzed out and fell down…_

 _Frisk… You are having a bad dream… Please, wake up…_

The presence of the owners of the voices began to fill the void in which Frisk was stuck in. Those soothing sounds of family and friends. They were immaterial, without physical form, yet Frisk could still fell their presence, like lamps lighting the way forward; like directions learnt by heart. Frisk could feel them, as he imagined them as an outstreched hand, waiting to take him home, to take him away…

But he was unable to. Frisk couldn't feel his arms or his legs. They were hanging limply, moved only by the breeze. It felt like his Soul had been torn out of his body, and he was slowly moving up the road which connected the world in which he lived his previous life, and the world in which the nexy life was waiting for the young boy.

 _That bruise is looking rather bad again. Alphys, could you go downstairs and see if there is any more disinfectant?_

 _Will do. G-give me a second._

As one of the owners of the voices left, the hand appeard to fade out and become a little more transparant. Frisk tried his best to try and reach out and grab it, but he was still unable to.

 _Wowie. That's one big bruise. Can I touch it?_

 _Papyus, NO!_

Frisk felt a sharp pain in his legs. His mouth opened wide to cry out, but no voice came. Not even a whimper. But he could still feel the agony.

 _Can't she go any faster?_

 _I think you're pushing her a little over her limits, Undyne…_

 _That's how you get better, isn't it? You break your limits!_

 _That is not exactly the case here, I am afraid…_

 _Then how does it work?!_

The voices began to bicker over one another. As they quaralled, Frisk felt the hand's presence grow darker, darker, yet darker. He felt a tether snap, and felt his spirit drift a little further into the pitch-black void.

 _I-I'm back!_

 _About time! C'mon, give it to him!_

A few seconds passed, then Frisk was able to begin feeling his left leg again. At first, it stung somewhat, but soon began to feel refreshing, like having it plunged into a cool pool of water.

 _Frisk? Can you hear us?_

The hand started to rematerialise in front of Frisk. He was now able to move his arms freely. Not wanting to stay any longer in this dark void, Frisk reached out to the hand and grabbed it, holding on as much as possible…

Frisk woke with a start in his bed, feeling groggy and achy. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in his room, tucked underneath his bedsheets, the nearby breeze coming from the open windowsill, cool and refreshing. It was nighttime.

Frisk began to try to move, but every time he did, a sharp pain flared up in one of his legs. Wondering why, Frisk looked underneath his bedsheet to see that his left leg was covered up in bandages. Why was that? Did he receive a cut or something of that nature?

Then he remembered. He jumped at remembering, but hit his head on the shelf above him.

 _Ow…_

He rubbed where he had banged his head for a few seconds, then noticed a piece of paper with writing folded in half on the bedside table. Frisk reached over and took it, opening it up and immediately recognizing Toriel's handwriting:

 _Frisk,_

 _You will surely be awake be the time that you read this. In case you can not remember what happened, you seem to have just passed out during your time with your friends. We still do not know the cause of your misfortune, but Sans noticed that your leg was bleeding rather badly, so he immediately called me and Alphys to come. Be the time we managed to get you back here, you were in quite a state. It is a good thing Dr. Alphys is quite a talented girl with medicine._

 _Considering the state you are in right now, I think it is best that you stay off of school for the next few days. I will contact the school and let them know of your situation. In the meantime, Sans and Papyrus have gladly volunteered to look after you during my absence._

 _Get well soon, my child, and never fear._

 _Toriel_

Frisk put the note back down.

 _A few days off, huh… Not that I hate school in any way, but this is rather nice. I just hope I won't be stuck in bed all day though…_

Trying his best to take his mind off of the stinging in his leg, Frisk reached over to the windowsill and shut it, but not before taking a few moments to have another view of the town that laid out in all directions before him. But the town wasn't what was interesting him right now. Instead, the boy turned towards the silhouette of Mount Ebott.

 _It was you in my dream… There's no way you're like this again. I just know it! I refuse to believe it! You have to stay Determined… You have to be…_

Frisk shut the window and turned his head around. But what he saw next made him jump.

Someone was standing there!

The figure was about the same size as Frisk, the same proportions, but wore a green sweater opposed to Frisk's purple one (Which was washed and neatly hanging on a nearby chair). Something about it just says 'Evil megolovaniac' in every way.

''Greetings again.''

Frisk suddenly began to feel rooted to the spot again, unable to move. He tried to hise under the bedsheets, but that didn't change anything. The silhouette moved closer. Frisk asked what it was.

''I am the demon that comes when one calls my name. But nobody called my name this time. I came because I have some unfinished buisness with you.''

 _What… Who… No, not YOU!_

''It's been a while, hasn't it?''

The silhoutte took another step forward, the nearby lamp lighting up its – or rather, _her_ face.

''That's right.''

''I am Chara.''

(Author's note: Betcha weren't expecting that now, were ya?

Also, apologies for going AWOL again this past fortnight. School's been rekking me, I've been focusing on my homework, yadda yadda yadda.. BUT, I have one very good excuse to add to the pile of excuses: Me and my friends RaverMonki and Hoobanana have been working on setting up the first official Undertale fanforum, and good news! It's now open and ready! If you get the chance, feel free to come on over! The link is below!)

wwwdotundertaleforumsdotcom


End file.
